The invention relates to a pressure vessel for storing a liquid or gaseous medium, having a core vessel, a support jacket arranged at least partially around the core vessel, an opening arranged on one side of the pressure vessel, and a valve body, arranged at least partially in the opening of the pressure vessel, for open-loop control and/or closed-loop control of the emptying and/or filling of the pressure vessel.
Various pressure vessels are known from the prior art. For example, DE102007011211B3 discloses a pressure vessel having a core vessel and a support jacket, an attachment (“metal body” or “boss”), serving to fasten a metal fitting, being inserted in an opening of the core vessel. The metal fitting serves to receive or further fasten valve components.
It is an object of the invention to improve the pressure vessels known from the prior art and thereby, in particular, to realize a cost-saving design, and further to minimize the risk of a leakage occurring in the region of the opening of the core vessel.